Watership Down TV Series
by weekyle16
Summary: This is Watership down, my version and it will be like the TV show and if your wondering yes Blackberry is a doe in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Promised Land

Chapter 1: The Promised Land

This story begins with a gull flying over a hill, screeching.

While in the woods bunch of rabbits and bunch of young rabbits while one of them with pink fur was chasing butterfly.

"Stay close, Pipkin." Said a rabbit with a lion's mane looking over Pipkin while also looking at a little version of him with a little cross on his forehead, sleeping, and he smiled.

Just then a little rabbit with orange fur with a brown pelt on his head and began to gasp and then just stared.

"What can you see, Fiver?" Said an older version of Fiver but larger then put his paw on Fiver's shoulder and little version of the elder with the same colour as Fiver and Hazel, looks at Fiver worriedly.

"High Lonely Hills were the wind carries every whisper." Said Fiver as he spoke while seeing the same hill the gull was flying over.

"That's were we have to go, Hazel." Said Fiver looking over to Hazel.

"That's were we'll find our new home." Said Fiver.

"Is it far?" Asked Hazel hoping not to walk much further.

But as Fiver was about to say something he was interrupted by the same gull from the hill, thus waking up the little one that as next to the one with the lion's mane.

Everyone then ducked just as the gull then passed through.

"I've never seen bird like that one." Said Pipkin as a blue doe and a grey buck with a little black and a white version of him came over. **[A/N if your wondering, yes it's the same one from the full series DVD cover, but not the white one.]**

"He's not Elil, is he?" Asked Pipkin while the blue doe chuckled.

"Not all birds are enemy Pipkin, He's just a gull." Said the blue doe.

As the rabbit with a lion's mane then chuckled.

"Young Bucks these days, Don't know anything about the world." Said the rabbit while shaking his head.

"And being an Captain of Owslar you must know everything, eh Bigwig?" Said/Asked the grey buck.

"Eh, you wouldn't have gotten this far without me, I know that much." Bigwig replied.

"We should have never have left Sandleford Warren, in the first place." Muttered the grey buck with his ears down.

Just then Fiver's voice then came to them.

"Darkness come in the light of day, No future at all to those who stay." Said Fiver as everyone looks at him.

"Oh by Frith he's off again." Said a Yellow Buck with a smaller brown version of stares at Fiver.

"Oh my noise tickles, it's a sign from Frith, the end of the world is coming run away." Said the grey buck while the other one laughs.

While Bigwig wasn't amused he suddenly heard a bark.

"Quiet." Bigwig said sharply at the others while gently at his little one.

Everyone then got down with their ears up.

As the barks got closer while Bigwig was hearing to see how much.

"A dog, Close." Said Bigwig as the barks got closer.

"Sounds like he hasn't got our scent yet." Said Bigwig as he turned his head.

Hazel and the little one then came down the rock.

"Let not wait, till he does." Said Hazel as he and the others ran away.

The dog was then barking at a squirrel who was in a tree, he then gave up and found the rabbit's scent and ran towards them, while barking.

Hazel and the others heard the dog barking and stopped.

"He's on to us, Coming fast!" Said Bigwig to Hazel.

Hazel then turned to face the group.

"Keep running, we'll be right behind you." Said Hazel as almost everyone ran to the bushes, but two little ones.

"That mean's you two." Said Hazel at his little one.

"No, we want to stay with you." Said the little one as the other one nodded.

"Do as your told, Now!" Shouted Hazel as the little one shrived with fear as did the other one.

The two little ones ran to the bushes to catch up with the others.

Bigwig turned to Hazel.

"You may have been a little mean to Blaze and don't you think you can yell at my Hawklaw, if there's you can say about Hawklaw, you can say it to me." Said Bigwig sharply.

"Don't worry, I'll apologize to them." Said Hazel as he sighed.

"Anyway, they don't have a chance, unless we can clear off that dog." Said Hazel.

"So we offer ourselves as a dog's breakfast?" Asked Bigwig.

Hazel then saw a log.

"Not necessary." Said Hazel as he turned to Bigwig.

The dog later catched up to Hazel and Bigwig.

"Hey dog, hey you there!" Shouted Hazel getting the dog's attention.

The dog later found Hazel sitting on top of the log and as soon he got close to Hazel he went inside the log.

As the dog got close to Hazel's side Bigwig came up and the dog saw him.

The dog then later ran to Bigwig's side and then Hazel came up again and the dog saw him.

The dog then got to Hazel's side and got inside the log, snarling at them.

"Go." Said Hazel as he got out of the log.

"Right." Said Bigwig as he agreed and also got out of the log.

Hazel and Bigwig then got to the front of the log and pushed forward.

The log didn't stop until it hit a tree and snapped into two and the dog then got out but he got dizzy cause of the spin.

Meanwhile the same gull from earlier then tried to get a fish from a pond but failed he then tried to bite butterfly that Pipkin was chasing earlier and then started to fly away but then fell into the water.

Meanwhile at the lake the rest of the group stopped at a river hoping to find a way to get across.

Blaze and Hawklaw were still shivering due to Hazel's shouting.

The grey rabbit and the yellow rabbit later came back to the others as did the blue doe.

"There's no way downstream." Said the grey rabbit gasping to catch his breath.

"And it get's wider up that way." Said the blue doe as she pointed to the right.

The dog then began to bark again as Fiver and the others gasped.

"Well that's the trouble with dogs, eh." Said the yellow buck as he shrugged his shoulders.

"They don't know when to give up." Said the yellow buck.

"What happened to Hazel and Bigwig?" Asked Pipkin.

Hazel and Bigwig then ran up to the group, thus answering Pipkin's question.

"What are you lot hanging about?" Asked Bigwig as he saw no one moving.

"Well, we didn't fancy ourselves on hopping on water." Replied the yellow buck.

Bigwig then saw the river.

"We'll swim, now everybody in." Said Bigwig as almost everyone was near the water.

"Oh wonderful, follow Hazel and Bigwig to protect Warmth and Frost, and see the world, drown." Muttered the grey buck as he and Warmth and Frost was at the edge of the water but only he and the yellow buck jump in.

As the dog's barks got closer.

However Pipkin, Blaze, Hawklaw, Warmth, Frost and the last young one stood still and shivering.

"I don't think we can, father." Said Hawklaw hugging Bigwig.

"Well you all can't stay here." Bigwig replied hugging Hawklaw back.

"They won't make it, Hazel." Fiver said to his brother.

The blue doe then ran to the right.

"I might have an idea, wait there." Said the blue doe.

The dog's barking then got closer.

Fiver, Pipkin, Blaze, Hawklaw, Warmth, Frost and the last young one then ran toward the blue doe.

Hazel then turned around toward the dog's barking and putting up his paws.

"You can't fight a dog." Said Bigwig in disbelief.

"I lead the young ones into this, I won't leave them." Hazel said sharply as he turned around to face Bigwig.

"If you stay, I stay." Said Bigwig.

Just then the blue doe then shouted.

"Here, there's a way across!" Shouter the blue doe as she was holding a large plank.

"Thank Frith, I didn't really fancy a 'heroic last stand' due to the Hawklaw's safety." Said Bigwig to Hazel as he nodded in understanding what he meant.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Pipkin, Blaze, Hawklaw, Warmth, Frost and the last young one later catches up to the blue doe holding a large plank.

"I thought you said there was a way across?" Said/Asked Hazel as he was out of breath.

"Yes, on this wood, look it floats." Said the blue doe.

"And toads hop, so what?" Asked Bigwig.

"Blackberry, that's brilliant!" Said Fiver as he realized Blackberry's idea.

"I'm missing something here." Bigwig said to Hazel.

"Get on the wood." Said Fiver as Pipkin and the young ones climbed on the large plank as Fiver joined in.

The dog later came bushes sniffing for the rabbits and later ran to them.

Blackberry then pushed the plank before starting to swim with the others.

"GO!" Said Bigwig as he pushed Hazel into the water before getting in himself.

The dog later stops at the edge of the water and barks at the rabbits.

Although the plank that the young ones and Pipkin and Fiver were on started to turn around.

"We'll never make it." Said Fiver as they were getting close to the dog.

The grey and yellow bucks were the first one to reach land.

Although the grey rabbit turned around and gasped as the young ones heading toward the dog he then saw that Bigwig wasn't far from them.

"Bigwig, Behind you!" Shouted the grey buck.

Bigwig then turned around to see that the young ones nearly reach dog and gasped he then dived underwater.

They then tried to kick the water hoping to get away from the dog but no luck.

"I don't know if your vision was true about Sandleford being destroyed, but I'm glade I came with you, I had the chance to see some of the great big world." Said Pipkin as he looked around the woods.

"I'm glad too." Said Fiver.

The dog then jumped into water, splashing the young one, Fiver and Pipkin.

The dog then swimmed to them.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." Said Fiver.

Just then Bigwig then came up in front of them.

"Nothing's ending while I'm around." Said Bigwig as he pushed to plank towards the others.

"That it Bigwig, not much further." Said Hazel as the plank was getting closer to land.

The dog then came back to where he jumped in and shook the water out of his fur and walked away.

Bigwig then got the plank into land and the young ones except Blaze ran to their fathers, Hazel then worried that his son may fear him, due to him shouting at him earlier.

Bigwig then later came up Hawklaw.

"Nice one Bigwig." Said the yellow buck as his son was still hugging him.

"Good swimmer." Said the yellow buck.

Bigwig then shook the water out of his fur.

"Thank you Bigwig, that was really brave." Said Fiver as he walked up to Bigwig.

"Nothing at all." Said Bigwig while Hawklaw was still hugging him.

Hazel and Blackberry then came up to the plank.

"Good trick, Blackberry, almost worthy of El-Ahrairah." Hazel to Blackberry who then blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, I think so, worked rather well didn't it." Said Blackberry.

"Right, let get moving." Said Hazel as he got to the top of the hill.

The grey buck was then catching his breath.

"We're nearly half dead Hazel, give us minute, will you?" Asked the grey buck as his twin sons nearly fell to ground but he then catches thud proving his point.

"We'll have time to rest when were get where we're going." Said Hazel looking behind.

"You hear Hazel, hop to it you lay abouts." Said Bigwig and everyone then started moving.

The gull later came around again.

After a long walk [or in their case hop] the rabbit then stopped at a hedge.

"This looks like a safe place to rest." Said Hazel as he looked around.

"It's so peaceful here." Said Fiver in amaze.

"Enjoy it while it last, the next disaster can't be far off." Said the grey buck

The young one except Blaze then lie down next to their fathers while Blaze just lie down on his own, and that made Hazel even more worried.

Pipkin then ran around.

"You should rest Pipkin, we have a long way to got yet." Said Hazel as he saw Pipkin still moving.

"I will I just want look around a little." Said Pipkin as he was sniffing at a leaf with a ladybug on it.

"Don't go to far." Said Hazel.

"I won't." Said Pipkin as he saw a small toad and chased after it.

"Ah, the boundless energy of youth, eh." Said Bigwig as he law down next to Hawklaw and saw Pipkin chasing a small toad, Bigwig then saw Hawklaw asleep and Bigwig smiled.

Hazel then lay next to Blaze but Blaze then moved away from Hazel.

"What's the matter, Blaze, you keep avoiding me all of a sudden?" Asked Hazel as he then finally asked his son.

"Father yelled." Blaze said finally.

"Huh?" Asked Hazel in confusion.

"Back when the dog was chasing us, I wanted to stay with you, but you yelled at me and Hawklaw." Said Blaze as tears came from his eyes.

Hazel then remembered his talk with Bigwig about apologizing to Blaze and Hawklaw.

Hazel then walked to Blaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just after you mother's death, I had to protect you from dangers, I didn't want to loose you." Said Hazel as he hugged Blaze and much to his delight Blaze hugged back.

"Tell you what, when we get to the high hills, we will find a farm and let you have the most delicious carrots in the world." Said Hazel.

Blaze then had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Really." Said Blaze and Hazel nodded.

Blaze then hugged his father tighter, nearly loosing Hazel's breath.

"Thank you." Said Blaze as Hazel then rubbed his head.

"Your welcome." Said Hazel as he and Blaze lied down together.

Meanwhile Pipkin was still chasing a small toad till he stopped as he heard a noise and looked up and saw the same gull, he saw earlier.

"Hello." Said Pipkin as it gave the gull a fright.

The gull looked down and saw Pipkin.

"You crazy!, why sneak up on Keehar for?!" Asked/said Keehar.

"I'm sorry, your a gull aren't you?" Asked Pipkin as he apologized for sneaking up on him.

"Yah, gull from Big Water." Said Keehar as he introduced himself properly.

"What's a 'Big Water'?" Asked Pipkin in confusion.

Keehar then tsked and rolled his eyes at the young rabbit.

"Sea, water forever, Full of fish." Said Keehar.

"You know, where Big Water is?" Asked Keehar with hope.

"No, are you lost?" Asked Pipkin wondering why he wants to go back.

"Lost, hungry, want fish." Said Keehar as he complained.

"I wish I could help." Said Pipkin.

" I saw you fly, it must be wonderful to fly, then we could find our home in the high hills." Said Pipkin as he drops his head.

"You lost too huh?" Asked Keehar.

"Like me, like Hannah." Said Keehar.

"Hannah's another gull then?" Asked Pipkin hoping for another friend.

"Nah mouse, she say 'If you got no home, make were you are'." Said Keehar.

"She nice, but confusing." Said Keehar.

"Pipkin, Pipkin, where are you?" Asked the grey rabbit looking for Pipkin.

"Who that?" Asked Keehar wondering whever Pipkin has friends or not.

"Hawkbit, I'm Pipkin." Said Pipkin as he introduce himself.

"I suppose I should get back now, it was nice meeting you Keehar." Said Pipkin.

"It would have been nicer if you had fish." Said Keehar.

Pipkin then went back into the field and to Hawkbit.

Keehar then sighed.

"Everybody lost, nobody got home." Said Keehar as he sighed again and then flew away from the field while screeching.

After the rest from the field the rabbits then continued their journey to the high hills.

The rabbits seem to be traveling that looks like the middle of nowhere.

Warmth then had his leg stuck in brambles and his brother and father then helped him out of it.

Hawkbit then sighed.

"That's it, I had enough." Said Hawkbit as he stopped.

"Me two, Thyme is tired, hungry and he's sore." Said the yellow buck as his son fell on the ground.

Hazel then turned his head to the group.

"We can't stop here, it's too open." Said Hazel.

"We can't do this and we can't do that, we've been following this vision of Fiver's forever." Said Hawkbit as he moved his ears.

"And it's not like it's getting any clearer here." Said the yellow buck to catch to Hazel with Thyme behind him.

"Do you see any high hills?, I don't." Said the yellow buck as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And look at this place, it the end of the world." Said Hawkbit as he looked around.

"We're going back." Said Hawkbit as he turned around but was stopped by Bigwig.

"Nobody's going anywhere, so get going." Bigwig said sharply at Hawkbit.

"Your afraid to go back, because you deserted the Owsla, your afraid that captain Holly and his son will arrest you."

"Hawkbit, Sandleford's gone, I feel it in my bones, there's nothing to go back to." Said Fiver hoping it would stop Hawkbit from leaving.

"Well that's what you say, what if's like your promised land that doesn't exist, what if we left for nothing." Said Hawkbit as he hummed.

"I said move, I won't say again." Said Bigwig sharply again and Hawkbit then turned around.

The others of the group except Hazel and Bigwig stayed behind.

"What if Fiver is wrong?, we can't keep them and the little ones going on about dreams." Said Bigwig.

Hazel then turned around to look at the group.

"Dream are all we have Bigwig." Hazel replied before hopping back to the group followed by Bigwig.

"Oh great, storms coming, that's all we need for the little ones." Said Hawkbit as he saw rain clouds and the rain came on.

The rabbits then continued their journey to the high hills during which Blaze and Hawklaw then fell in mud and being picked up by Hazel and Bigwig and then continued their journey.

The rabbits then jumped over a puddle, but Fiver got his foot trapped by a tree branch and fell in the puddle.

Hazel then ran up to Fiver and Fiver turned around to look at Hazel.

"Come on Fiver, the high hills can't be far now." Said Hazel hoping to give his brother some hope.

"What if Hawkbit is right, Hazel, what if there is no safe place for us." Said Fiver as he dropped his ears at the back of his neck.

"But you saw it Fiver, the high hills." Said Hazel hoping to not give up.

"In a dream, in my head, maybe they were right back at Sandleford, what if I am mad?" Asked/Said Fiver feeling nothing but despair.

"If we stop believing, we're lost." Said Hazel hoping to give his brother some confidence.

"Hazel, come here." Said Bigwig as Hazel the others stopping on top of a hill.

"What it is?, what's wrong?" Asked Hazel as he and Fiver catched up to the group.

"Just for a moment I thought I saw." Said Bigwig.

The fog then cleared up to reveal a hill with a tree on top.

"The high hills." Hazel said in disbelief.

Everyone then looked at in disbelief that Fiver was right.

"You were right, you were right all along!" Yelled Bigwig as he laughed in celebration that they found their new home.

"Wow, that looks so very far away." Said Pipkin.

"But it's there." Said the yellow buck.

Just then Hazel and Bigwig then smelled something.

"I smell Cabbages." Said Hazel as he continues to sniff.

"I smell Carrots and Lettuce." Said Bigwig as Blackberry sniffs as well.

"Flayrah!" Said Blackberry as she know what the food is.

The rabbits then found a farm from where the smell came from.

"Me and Hawklaw could run all the way to the high hills with a belly full Carrots, what are we waiting for?." Asked/Said/Yelled Bigwig as he was to run down to the farm but was stopped by Hazel.

"No, there may be Cats and Dogs down there, not mention Man." Said Hazel.

"In the Owsla we have a saying 'who dare wins'." Said Bigwig hoping to change Hazel's mind.

"Everyone is exhausted and the little ones are really tired, we need our wits for a raid." Said Hazel pointing to the little one as they on the ground and quickly falls asleep.

"And we and the little one's need food, if we're going to get the high hills," Said Bigwig pointed out.

"Bigwig's right." Said Hawkbit as he agreed with Bigwig.

"That's a first father." Said Warmth while Frost laughs.

"If there's Flayrah, Thyme needs some and he needs some now." Said the yellow buck waving his paw up and down.

Hazel then turned his head to Bigwig.

"At least wait until it's dark." Said Hazel.

Bigwig then turned his head to the farm and then Hawklaw seeing how tired Hawklaw is, he then sighed.

"Alright, we'll wait." Said Bigwig as he lay down to his son.

"What about a story Dandelion?, it will help pass the time." Said/Asked Hazel.

"Oh yes please father/ 'Dandelion'." Said Thyme and Pipkin said at the same time.

"How about Frith's Blessing, sort of appropriate considering the running we've been doing." Said Dandelion as he cleared his throat and began his story:

"Long ago when Lord Frith made the world all the animals were the same. They lived together sharing the sweet grass of the hills. Now the greatest animal in the world were the rabbits and El-Ahrairah was the father and prince of all the rabbits and soon his people covered the world, eating some much there was none left for the other animals. Now Lord Frith saw this and was worried for the other animals. He turned the prince rabbit and said 'El-Ahrairah you must control your people there are to many!' 'That is because you have made them the best in the world Lord Frith, I can't control them.' 'Then I will do it El-Ahrairah." Frith then summoned all the animals to his sun cave to grant them a gift making each one different from the rest. To the Fox to the Weasel he gave claws and teeth and desire to hunt and kill El-Ahrairah and his people. When El-Ahrairah heard about this, he knew Frith was angry at him and his people. He feared what Frith might do next and so when Frith came looking for him he tried to hid but Frith found him. 'El-Ahrairah come here and I will give you my blessing.' 'I can't the fox and the weasel are coming for me so I must hide' But Frith shine upon him anyway 'Never again will your people covers the world El-Ahrairah, for it is filled with enemies now, and when they catch you, they will kill you . But First they must catch you. Runner, Digger and Listener, be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed.'"

"And here we are, So even if Sandleford Warren is gone, we are still here." Said Dandelion finishing the story.

"Well told Dandelion, we needed to here that story." Said Hazel as he was impressed with Dandelion's story telling skills.

Bigwig then looked at the farm again

"Right, let's be cunning and trick man out with some lettuce." Said/Yelled Bigwig.

Meanwhile on the farm a small brown mouse then came to the farm door looking for some food.

"Hello, Hannah!" Yelled a familiar voice which turns out to be Keehar and thus surprising Hannah.

"Give me a warning, next you drop from the sky." Said Hannah.

"What do you want now?" Asked Hannah wondering why Keehar came again.

"Fish, Keehar not good at catching fish in little water, Big Water far way." Said Keehar as he explained.

"We were lucky to get way from stealing the fat cat's fish last time, after this no more you silly bird, hush up." Said Hannah as she and Keehar walk through the door.

The rabbits then later got to a create full of vegetables.

"This must be all the Flayrah in the world, father." Said Hawklaw while holding an already bitten carrot.

"So who's going to miss a few carrots, eh son." Said Bigwig winking at him.

Hannah and Keehar managed to make to a cat's bowl full of fish on the ground but no cat about.

"Rotten cat somewhere else." Said Hannah after not seeing the cat.

"Come on." Said Hannah as Keehar walked to bowl and got a fish.

Keehar then failed a few time to pick up the fish but successfully managed to swallow it.

Keehar then turned to face Hannah who shrugged her shoulders but when Keehar turned his head again he saw a yellow cat with green eyes and jumped at Keehar while screeching.

Bigwig then heard a noise and stood up.

"There's a cat about." Said Bigwig standing protecting Hawklaw and also looking around.

"Let's not overstay our welcome then." Said Hazel as he and the ran toward the high hills but Pipkin stopped at the farm doors when he heard Keehar.

"Stinking Cat get away from Keehar!" Yelled Keehar.

Hannah ran outside and bumped into Pipkin.

"Rabbits, run for you live, cats got Keehar!" Yelled Hannah.

"Keehar? the gull?" Asked Pipkin wondering if it's the same Keehar.

Hazel and the others realized that Pipkin wasn't following them.

"Pipkin, no!" Said Hazel as he turned his head.

"Oh, that idiot young buck doesn't know when the running's good." Yelled Bigwig as he and the other ran toward Pipkin.

"Come on Cat!, I show how to fight!" Yelled Keehar as Pipkin and Hannah were watching from the doors.

"Get away from there Pipkin!" Yelled Hazel, getting Pipkin's attention.

Pipkin then pointed the door.

"It's Keehar, he's lost just like us, we got to help him." Said Pipkin.

Hawkbit then raised his ears.

"Against a cat?!" Said/Asked Hawkbit as he hummed.

Keehar was still facing against the cat.

"Won't be easy cat, Promise you that!" Said Keehar as he was flapping his wings.

The cat then screeched and scratched one of Keehar's wings.

Hazel, Bigwig and Hawkbit were watching from behind from a bunch sacks.

One of the rabbits pushed the pots and landed on the cat.

"Come on, Keehar." Said Hannah.

Keehar managed to grab another one of the fish from the cat's bowl before leaving.

Hazel, Bigwig and Hawkbit managed to escape through the door.

The cat didn't bother chasing after them, but instead ate one of the fish from her bowl.

The rabbits, Keehar and Hannah managed to escape by using the front gate.

Everyone was then exhausted and gasping for breath.

"Are badly hurt Keehar?" Asked Pipkin hoping his friend was alright.

"Not to bad." Said Keehar but as he released his wing he flinched.

"Maybe, flying to good for a while." Said Keehar.

"You won't last long in the open with a bad wing Keehar." Said Hannah.

"Then come with us, were going to the high hills over there, Fiver says it's safe there." Said Pipkin as he pointed at the high hills.

"Now hang on a minute." Said Bigwig as he looked at Keehar and Hannah

"He's a friend, Hazel, let him stay please." Said Pipkin with eye full of hope.

"We're all new comers here , we need to help each other, I think Keehar should come along with us." Said Hazel as everyone nodded.

"Right, let's get going." Said Bigwig as they continued their journey.

The rabbits, Keehar and Hannah then continued to walk to the high hills.

When they moon was up high and full, the rabbits, Keehar and Hannah finally reach the high hills.

"We going to have a little rest, no?" Asked Keehar.

"How far is it to the top Keehar?" Asked Hazel as he and Bigwig turned their heads to face Keehar.

"Not far if you fly, long way if you walk." Said Keehar.

Hazel and the others then walked their way to the top of the high hills and just like the sun came up.

"This is were will start again." Said Hazel as he and the others looked at the tree.

"Yes it's very good place." Said Keehar.

"It's called Watership Down." Said Hannah.

"Watership Down, home." Said Fiver as he repeated Hannah.

Everyone continued to watch the tree.


	2. Chapter 2: Home On The Down

Chapter 2: Home On The Down

As a fog was appearing in the woods that Hazel and the other came from then suddenly two mysterious rabbits one of the them was an old rabbit with beard while the other one was a runt like little black version of him were hopping through the wood nearly out of breath.

Just then an owl then appeared and the two rabbits ran faster then they were before.

The old rabbit then found a tree with a hole in it and they both ran towards it.

They both got in just before the owl got one of them.

They were both out of breath.

"Bigwig!, Hazel!, Fiver!, Where are you!" Yelled/Asked the old rabbit as it echoed.

Meanwhile on the down after the rabbit arrived on Watership Down they decided to rest to get use to it.

The young ones then snuggled next to their fathers, mostly for warmth.

Blaze then woke up and gasped and looked around and at the far end Fiver woke because of a strange noise coming far away from the down.

Hazel then woke up as well as he yawned.

"What the matter, Blaze?" Asked Hazel as he was worried about his son being awake this early.

"I just had a nightmare about Sandleford Warren, Captain Holly and Ash, they did stop us from leaving and captain Holly did killed you." Said Blaze as tears started to form on his eyes.

Hazel then hugged Blaze into comfort.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm still here aren't I?" Said/Asked Hazel as sooth Blaze as he was rubbing his paws on his back while Blaze's face was on Hazel's chest while he was crying, while cradling him.

"I guess." Said Blaze as he sniffed and Hazel smiled at him.

"Why don't you go back sleep?" Asked Hazel softly.

"Okay." Said Blaze as he lay down again while Hazel was rubbing his head with his paws and humming and soon Blaze fell asleep again.

"He's not the only one who had that dream." Said Fiver as he hopped to Hazel as he smiled at the sight of his brother and nephew.

Hazel then and smiled at Fiver as he was up to something.

"So you too Fiver?, I guess you like to cry on my chest while I rub my paws on you back too?" Asked Hazel jokingly.

"No, and I am not kitten anymore." Said Fiver.

"No, but you are the runt." Said Hazel seeing as he likes to tease his little brother.

"Besides mine was different, it was sort of like a memory." Said Fiver as shook his head.

"Well, that behind us now cause we're here on Watership Down." Said Hazel.

"And, it's a beautiful morning." Said Hazel.

The owl from earlier then screeched again and the rabbits and young ones woke up and ran as Hazel woke up Blaze and they and Fiver ran too.

Just outside of the down a weasel then tried to what appears to be a spikey ball.

The weasel looked like it tried to open it but failed.

The weasel then growled then walked away from the ball.

The ball turned out to be a hedgehog curled up.

"Not this time you silly old Weasel." Said the hedgehog as he ran off before the weasel came back.

Meanwhile on top of the hill Keehar was then doing a horrible screech.

Hannah then walked up to Keehar.

"Morning Keehar." Said Hannah with rough voice.

"Yeah!" Yelled Keehar, Hannah then walked away from Keehar.

The rabbits the hopped to Keehar.

"Are you off your rocker?!, Screaming like that!" Yelled/Asked Bigwig in anger.

"Keehar say hello to morning, oh boy you should here a whole flock sing, big music." Replied Keehar.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Asked Dandelion sarcastically.

"I said these two should clear off on our down, and I mean it." Said Bigwig sharply as he turned his head to face Hazel.

"Be fair Bigwig, his wing is hurt." Said Hazel.

"That's not all that'll be hurt if he doesn't watch his beak." Said Hawkbit sharply.

Hannah then walked to Bigwig.

"What's the matter with the rabbit, everyone likes gulls and mice." Said Hannah to Bigwig.

"Not me." Bigwig said sharply at Hannah.

Hannah then walked away from Bigwig.

Hawklaw then walked over to his father.

"Why not?" Said Hawklaw as he wonders why his father doesn't like gulls and mice.

"Eh, I just don't like em, that's all." Said Bigwig.

Bigwig then rubbed Hawklaw's head with his paw.

"Now, why don't you silflay with the others." Bigwig said softly to his son.

Hawklaw then chuckled.

"Okay." Said Hawklaw as he ran off with the others.

Bigwig then smiled as he doesn't want his only son to grow up.

Meanwhile on a pond, a morehen was sleeping until it woke up by a strange sound.

The morehen then turned around and saw the same weasel from earlier.

The weasel then tried to grab the morehen, but the morehen then flew away before the weasel grabbed him.

The weasel then smelled something, he then sniffed at the down's direction.

"Long Ears." Said the weasel as he walked to the down.

The rabbits were then silflaying while Blackberry found a hole in a tree.

"Everyone, over here." Said Blackberry getting the rabbit's attention.

Blackberry then looked at the hole.

"There were rabbits here, once upon a time, long gone now." Said Blackberry as Hazel came over.

Hazel then sniffed at the hole.

"No smell of disease or enemies, it smells safe." Said Hazel as he back away as Blackberry went inside the hole along with Hannah.

Blackberry and Hannah looked around the warren to see if it's in shape.

"Is it good?" Asked Hannah to Blackberry.

"It's very big." Said Hannah as she looks around.

"Yeah, not anywhere near big enough I'm afraid." Said Blackberry to Hannah.

Blackberry then turned her head.

"It's in good shape!" Yelled Blackberry to the rabbits.

"If everyone helps out with the digging, we'll soon have a home down here." Said Blackberry, Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion then looked at each other.

"By everyone, I assume she doesn't mean us." Said Hawkbit.

"Blackberry, in case you've forgotten, bucks don't dig." Said Bigwig to Blackberry.

"Oh, here we go." Said Blackberry as she rolled her eyes.

"What's so good about buck, that they don't dig?" Said/Asked Hannah as Blackberry as she continues to look around.

"Be reasonable." Said Hazel.

"Blackberry's the only doe, we can't expect her to dig the whole warren by herself." Said Hazel.

"Yes, so?" Asked Dandelion.

"So, we're all going to pitch in." Said Hazel.

Bigwig then turned his head to face Hazel.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said Bigwig sharply.

"Look if we and the young ones gonna survive up here, we need new ways of thinking." Said Hazel.

"I've had my fill of new thinking, you've already got us living here with gulls and mice." Said Bigwig, although Hannah heard all of it.

"So mice are no good, eh, you don't want my surrounds?, fine I'm gone." Said Hannah as he ran away from the group.

"Oh, very nice Bigwig, very thoughtful." Said Fiver as Bigwig hopped away as Hawkbit and Dandelion were going in the other direction.

"We got everyone pulling together, or we're finished." Said Hazel to Fiver.

"Maybe, they just need time, to get used to a new place." Said Fiver.

"You might try leading by example Hazel, the digging won't do by itself." Said Blackberry as she went back inside the whole while the little one hopped off.

Pipkin, Hawklaw, Blaze, Warmth, Frost and Thyme then went to silflay with Keehar who then tried to eat some grass but then spit it out.

"Your hungry, aren't you Keehar?" Asked Frost.

"Gulls always hungry, stupid wing." Said Keehar as he shook his hurt wing.

"Maybe, you find some food for Keehar, grubs find stick with grubs." Said Keehar as he hummed at his imagination.

The young ones then looked at a different direction.

"By ourselves?" Asked Hawklaw.

"Yah, sure you big strong rabbits." Said Keehar.

They then puffed their chest out.

"Alright, grubs it is then." Said Pipkin as he and the others went to find food for Keehar.

Meanwhile Hannah was sitting on a stone, still upset about what Bigwig said.

"Who needs mice?" Said Hannah.

"I know who needs mice, everybody needs mice." Said Hannah as she puts her paws in the air.

She then went quiet as she heard something and hid behind a rock.

She then gasped as she saw the weasel.

The weasel then sniffed.

"Long ears." Said the weasel as he went to find the young rabbits.

"Rabbits!" Yelled Hannah hoping to catch up before the weasel can.

The young one later found grubs for Keehar, but they don't how they were going to carry then.

Just then they heard a mysterious voice.

"Bigwig, where are you?" Asked the mysterious voice.

The young ones then gasped.

The weasel then snuck up one them.

"Welcome back to hunting grounds, Long Ears." Said the weasel as he was drooling.

The young ones then turned around to see the weasel and ducked their Heads.

Just then out of nowhere Bigwig appeared and head-butted the weasel.

The weasel then got up and walked over to Bigwig, but was then head-butted by Hawkbit.

The weasel then got up and walked over Hawkbit, but was soon head-butted again by Bigwig and sending him of the hill and sending him running.

The young one then came over to Bigwig and Hawkbit, while Hawklaw, Warmth and Frost hugged their fathers while Pipkin, Blaze and Thyme was still looking at the weasel.

"Are you all right?" Said Bigwig as he and Hawkbit hugged their sons and the others just nodded.

The rabbits later got back to the group and the rest of the young ones except Pipkin then hugged their father, still shaken up by the weasel.

"What do you use, for a brain?" Said Hawkbit while his sons were still hugging him.

"Sending our young ones on their own like that, you nearly got them killed with you selfishness!" Yelled Bigwig while Hawklaw was still hugging him.

"Keehar stupid gull, Keehar sorry." Said Keehar hoping his friends accepted his apology.

"The sooner your gone, the better." Bigwig said sharply at Keehar.

"There's no point, making feel worse then he does." Said Hazel while Blaze was hugging him.

"I told you rabbit weren't meant to mix with gulls and mice, didn't I." Said Bigwig.

"And who warned us about our young ones, Hannah a mouse with her they'd be gone." Said Hazel pointing out.

"Well, it's that gulls fault they were out there." Said Bigwig.

"And now we know there's a weasel on the down, that's what we should be worrying about." Said Hazel as he and everyone else hopped away.

Bigwig then turned to Hawklaw who then let go of his father.

"Right, now there's going to be a lecture: Don't go off on your own anymore, lecture over." Said Bigwig who then hopped away but then saw his son still shaken up.

"Oh, here now, no point letting that little old weasel, shake you up now." Said Bigwig softly to his son.

"It's more than that father, I heard a voice it in the wind, calling your name." Said Hawklaw as his father came back.

"There's no other rabbits around here but us." Said Bigwig as he pointed out.

"I know but what if it was the, the black rabbit of inlé." Said Hawklaw as his father was in shock he then put his paw on his head and shook it.

"If he's looking for me, he knows were to find me." Said Bigwig as he hopped off leaving his son alone with a smile on his face as he saw his father looking unafraid while standing guard.

Meanwhile at the lake were Hazel and the others were the two mysterious rabbit then came onto shore.

The old one was lying down to catch his breath while the young one was nuzzling his face.

The old one then found a bunch of footprints and he sniffed it and recognized the scent.

"Bigwig, where are you?" Asked the old rabbit again.

The old one soon stood up, with the help of the young one and ran towards a hill and they later found Wateship down.

They both later ran down the hill and towards Watership down.

Meanwhile the rabbits were silflaying, the young one were with their fathers seeing as though they don't to be attacked by the weasel again, while Blackberry was digging, while Bigwig got scared due to what his son said, he was later given a fright when a fly came around.

"What's up with your nose, Bigwig?" Asked Hawkbit as Warmth and Frost were next to him.

"Eh, just trying to stay alert, somebody got to you know, dangerous." Said Bigwig nervously.

"Yes, but apart from that, we're really beginning to enjoy it here." Said Dandelion.

"Once Blackberry's done digging the young ones a nice cosy burrow, the happier I'll be." Said Hawkbit as he was concern for his sons, while Blackberry heard all that.

"Thing would be a lot faster if everybody helped out, I'd enjoy that, I really would." Said Blackberry as she looks at the ground.

"Look, there's a weasel about and the sooner we get everyone underground, the better." Said Hazel as he then tried again hoping everyone would change their minds.

"If you want to work like a doe, that's fine, but we have our pride." Said Hawkbit as he then continued chewing on the grass in his mouth.

Just then Blaze came up.

"What pride?" Asked Blaze as Hawkbit, Dandelion and Bigwig stared at him sharply as Blaze stares back at them which shock them seeing how brave he is, while Hazel was shocked at what his son said.

"Blaze, that wasn't nice." Said Hazel as Blaze then looks up at Hazel.

"But back in the old warren, I was told by one of them that you can't be nice all the time, and the way the world works is being bad." Said Blaze as he pointed his paw at the three.

Hazel then looked at them, wondering which one and then looked down at his son.

"And which one?" Asked Hazel as he raised his eyebrow.

"Uncle Bigwig." Blaze replied as he pointed to Bigwig.

"Bigwig!" Yelled Hazel as Bigwig blushed with embarrassment.

Bigwig then chuckled nervously as Hazel was slowly approaching him.

Bigwig then slowly backed away until he reached the tree.

"I think your punishment will be digging." Said Hazel as he winked at Blackberry and Fiver.

"And now all three of you and all the young ones had better get digging." Said Hazel using his anger to his advantage.

"Oh you do?!" Asked/Said/Shouted Bigwig temporary forgetting that Hazel was mad at him.

"You heard me!" Said Hazel as Fiver then jabbed Blackberry in her shoulder and pointed to her and they both saw that Blaze and Hawklaw shivering in fear, cause of both their father's arguing.

"And who's going to make me?!" Asked/Yelled Bigwig as he and Hazel put up their paws looking like their about to have a actual fight.

Hawklaw and Blaze, while Hawkbit and Dandelion covered Warmth's, Frost's and Thyme's, eyes to avoid seeing it.

Hazel and Bigwig then growled at each other.

But as they were about to jump at each other, Fiver stepped in front of them.

"There's no point in fighting." Said Fiver.

"Shows what you know." Said Hawkbit as he let go of Warmth's and Frost's eyes.

"There are other ways to settle things." Said Fiver.

"Such as?" Asked Bigwig.

"Well Bobstones." Said Fiver as his ears went straight up.

"We'll play a game, If I win, everyone has to help out with the digging." Said Fiver as he pointed to himself.

"And when Bigwig wins?" Asked Dandelion as he let go of Thyme's eyes.

Fiver as he was smiling then looked at Hazel.

"If he wins, you can all lie on the grass for the rest of your lives." Said Hazel.

"It's only fair to warn you, I was Bobstones champion at Sandleford three season running." Said Bigwig as he gloated and pointed to himself.

Fiver then gasped and dropped his ears.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Said Fiver.

Later the sun then later went down while Bigwig and Fiver were playing their game.

While the weasel then came up from the bushes.

"Tonight's, the night." Said the weasel as he backed away.

Bigwig who was then turned around then heard Fiver's voice.

"Bobstone guess?" Asked Fiver as Bigwig turned around to face Fiver.

Bigwig was then looking at Fiver's paws.

"Come on, biggy, oh I know you can do it." Said Dandelion.

"Bobstone guess is one." Asked Bigwig.

Fiver then smiled as he revealed two stones.

"Oh, Bad luck, bad luck, come on, come on, I seen you play better." Said Hawkbit.

Bigwig then signalled Fiver to turn around which Fiver does, Bigwig then sniffed.

"Guess this one right and you win." Said Pipkin.

"Bobstone guess?" Said Bigwig getting Fiver's attention as he smirked while holding his paw on the ground.

Fiver then looked at Bigwig's paws and twitched his head.

"Bobstone guess is two." Said Fiver as Bigwig hung his mouth in shock.

Bigwig then revealed two stones.

Fiver's group smiled in victories while Bigwig's group frowned in defeat while Keehar was laughing at them and pointing.

"Now you boys get to dig like does!" Said Keehar as he laughed harder.

Bigwig then cleared his throat and Keehar stopped laughing.

"If you don't clip that beak, I'll kick you off the down whever that wing works or not." Said Bigwig as Hannah came in front of Bigwig.

"Leave Keehar alone, your not a bunny rabbit your a bully rabbit." Said Hannah as Bigwig looks at her.

"I thought you were leaving." Said Bigwig sharply at Hannah wondering why she is still here.

"I was, till I saw you rabbits needed my help, hairy head." Said Hannah as made fun of Bigwig's hair and she puts her paws on her hips and looked away from Bigwig.

Hawkbit then hopped over to Fiver.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Asked Hawkbit as he jabs Fiver's stomach with his paws.

"Those Visionary powers of yours, you didn't even had to guess." Said Hawkbit as he was standing his full height to Fiver.

"First you don't believe I have visions, now I'm using them to cheat, make up your mind will you?" Asked Fiver as he snapped at Hawkbit.

Bigwig then hopped toward them.

"Eh, enough of that." Said Bigwig as he looked at Hawkbit.

"I lost, an Owsla's honor is that I except it, whever it was fair or not." Said Bigwig as he shot Fiver a dirty look.

Bigwig and Hawkbit then hopped away from Fiver as Dandelion joined them.

"Well at least we won." Said Blackberry to Hazel as he looked at the group.

"Did we?" Asked Hazel as Blackberry hopped away from Hazel.

Hazel then layed down with Hannah beside him.

"Aw, things have been a bit rough on the first day on the down, aren't there?" Asked/Said Hannah wondering how their doing.

"We won't survive, if we keep fighting among ourselves." Said Hazel as he looked at Hannah.

"Hannah, I don't know how I can bring us together." Said Hazel.

"That's the problem with two leader, there can only be one." Said Hannah as she puts up her paws.

"I know." Said Hazel as he sighed.

"I guess my job's over, I got us here safely to Watership Down, maybe it's time for Bigwig to take over." Said Hazel as he looks away from Hannah, doubts he could be the leader here.

"No, your the leader." Said Hannah hoping to put some confidence in Hazel.

"Your not listening." Said Hazel as he looks at Hannah again.

"I'm listening fine." Said Hannah as he puts up her paw in her ear.

"You lead them towards Watership Down, that makes you the leader, Fineto." Said Hannah as Hazel looks like he doubts it.

It later became nightfall on Watership Down and everyone was asleep as the young ones except Pipkin snuggled with their fathers, [seeing as though their fathers doesn't want to risk the weasel attacking them at night.], while Pipkin was snuggled with Blackberry.

The weasel was about to attack them from the bushes but then heard a strange sound coming from the other direction.

"Bigwig, Where are you?" Said the voice in the wind.

The weasel was about to attack until suddenly Keehar woke up and saw the weasel.

"Weasel!" Yelled Keehar, loud enough for everyone to wake up.

Bigwig then saw the weasel who was growling at them as he growled back at him and tackled him and they rolled until they stopped.

After they stopped the Weasel was then cornered by all the rabbits and was soon forced to run away.

"Fall back to the burrow." Said Bigwig as he and the others went backwards to the hole in the tree.

"One by one, I get you long ears, one by one." Said the weasel as his voiced echoes.

After the weasel's second attack everyone was then digging.

Although Hawkbit then fell on Bigwig as he gasped.

"Watch it, clumsy." Said Bigwig as he pushed Hawkbit back.

As Dandelion was digging some accidently threw dirt on the back of his head and he cougthed.

"Oi, do you mind?!" Said/Yelled Dandelion.

Bigwig then tried to dig the top.

"We should figure out how to deal with that weasel, instead of doing doe's work, we try our best and what do we get." Said Bigwig as he gasped as the burrow was about to cave in.

After the cave in had everyone then rose from under the dirt.

"Everyone all right?" Asked Blackberry as she wiped the dirt off her.

Hawkbit then groaned and scratched his ear to get some of the dirt out.

"All encounter for." Said Hawkbit as he stopped scratching.

"Have we done enough yet?" Asked Hawkbit seeing as though he doesn't want to continue.

Blackberry then looked around the burrow.

"Actually, you haven't done bad at all." Said Blackberry.

Everyone then looked around the burrow in amazement.

"It was a little burrow, Now it's a great big one." Said Pipkin in excitement.

"And the roots hold up the ceiling, looks like a honeycomb." Said Fiver as he saw the roots.

"Then that's what we'll call this chamber: the Honeycomb." Said Blackberry.

"Once we get it cleared out, there'll be enough room for everyone." Said Hazel.

"Even Keehar?" Asked Hannah as Hawkbit and Bigwig stare at her.

Hawkbit then hummed.

"Not likely." Said Hawkbit.

"Come look at this." Said Pipkin as he got everyone's attention, as he found a small hole.

Pipkin then sniffed the hole.

"Do you think it goes somewhere?" Asked Pipkin as he looked at Hazel.

"Let's see." Hazel Replied as he went inside the hole with his ears down.

"Hello." Said Hazel as his voice echoes.

Hazel then backed away from the hole.

"It's narrow and rocky, and from the echo it goes on forever, and I could smell fresh air coming of it." Said Hazel as he describes the hole.

"So it must come out somewhere." Said Fiver.

"Well I heard stories, me uncles says that he's been to the underworld twice, goes to the far side of the down, it true." Said Hannah.

Dandelion then went to see the hole.

"Not much use to us if you can't turn round in it." Said Dandelion as he looks at Hazel.

"It might do us a lot of good." Said Hazel as he came up with an idea.

"I think I know how we that tackle that weasel." Said Hazel as he and Dandelion looks at the hole.

Later everyone then later went up while Keehar was standing guard to make sure that weasel doesn't give them a surprise attack.

"If we can get the weasel down that rock tunnel, we can seal it behind him." Said Hazel as he explained his plan.

"Yeah, and come up somewhere far away hopefully never to return." Said Bigwig.

"But how do we get him in?, ask him nicely?" Asked Bigwig.

"I'll get him to chase me in, you'll be ready to rush in and seal up the rock tunnel." Said Hazel as Blaze then looked at him with tearful eyes, somehow worrying that he may loose his father, like his mother.

"I think someone should point out the obvious flaw you'll be sealed in there to, Hazel." Said Hawkbit pointing out.

"I know, but if I don't do it the weasel will get us, sooner or later, there's no choice." Said Hazel as Fiver and Dandelion dropped his ears in sadness while Blaze just ran off.

"Let me do it Hazel." Said Bigwig as he was offering.

"Look." Said Hazel but was soon cut off by Bigwig.

"No listen, the black rabbit of inle is coming for me, I heard him calling my name." Said Bigwig.

"But the black rabbit of inle only takes the old and the sick with him, to the land beyond life, it's got to be a mistake." Said Dandelion as he pointed out.

"I don't believe he makes mistakes." Said Bigwig as he points to Hawklaw.

"Hawklaw heard him to." Said Bigwig as Hawklaw nodded.

"He called, Bigwig, Bigwig." Said Hawklaw as Bigwig puts his paws on his shoulders.

"Right, they get the idea." Said Bigwig.

"The point is when the black rabbit comes to carry you off the land beyond your life you go." Said Bigwig as he looks at Hazel.

"Look Hazel, now we had our differences but none of us would be here without you, if Watership Down is going to survive they need you Hazel, with all those new ideas of yours." Said Bigwig as Keehar came down from the rock.

"Let me do this last thing for everyone." Said Bigwig as Hazel nodded.

"Hawkbit, Pipkin, over there, the rest of you hide behind the tall grass behind the tree." Said Bigwig as he turned around to face Keehar.

"Keehar-" Said Bigwig but he was cut off when Keehar hugged him.

"For you, I do anything mister Bigwig, hero bunny, most brave rabbit." Said Keehar as Bigwig pushed off him and Hawklaw giggled.

"When you see the weasel go after me, sound the alarm." Said Bigwig.

Keehar then screeched.

"Like so?" Asked Keehar.

Hannah then walked up to Hazel.

"Come inside, I want to show you something." Said Hannah as she and Hazel went inside the burrow, while Bigwig just stares.

Hazel and Hannah later went back to the hole.

"You watch." Said Hannah as she went inside the hole.

Hazel then poked his head in the hole.

Hannah then came from another yet small hole.

Hannah then walked to Hazel as he was surprised.

Hannah then laughed.

"Good trick, eh" Said Hannah.

Later Bigwig was then finishing off his plans for the weasel.

"Well that's all then, no questions?" Asked Bigwig as everyone shook their heads.

"Um, we decided that I say a few word." Said Hawkbit as he began.

"It's been an honor to know you and-." Said Hawkbit but was soon cut off by Bigwig.

"Look, your a good bunch and you'll all get along without me, now let's get at it." Said Bigwig.

"It's okay Bigwig, you don't have to." Said Hannah as she and Hazel walked up to Bigwig.

"Hannah's going to lead the weasel to the rock tunnels." Said Hazel as he explained.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Bigwig wondering if it's a joke or not.

"There's a tiny escape hole, just the right size for Hannah, it leads back to the burrow." Said Hazel as he explains to Bigwig.

"You said mice were no good, heh" Said Hannah as she pointed out.

"Yeah, well all well and good, but I am not letting a mouse do a rabbit's job." Said Bigwig.

"Now be sensible, Bigwig." Said Fiver hoping to change his mind.

"Those are two words that don't usually go together." Said Frost as he whispered to Warmth and he laughed.

Bigwig ignored that and shook his head.

"The black rabbit's coming for me." Said Bigwig.

"It doesn't mean to say that you should run up and meet him." Said Hazel.

"I'm going and that is that." Said Bigwig as he hopped off.

"Grab him." Said Hazel to the young ones.

Bigwig then saw Pipkin, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Pipkin, Blaze [Who just came back as he realized that his father wasn't weasel bait.], Hawklaw, Warmth, Frost and Thyme around him.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Bigwig to the others.

They all soon jumped on Bigwig while Hawkbit was on his head.

"You just made Hazel leader, best we follow his commands eh." Said Hawkbit as he smirked.

"All right, all right." Said Bigwig as he finally gave up and then everyone got off him.

Darkness then came along and no one was in sight.

Hannah then came out of the burrow and saw the weasel coming up.

"Smelly Breath!" Said Hannah as she ran inside and thus getting the weasel's attention.

The weasel then smirked and followed Hannah into the burrow.

Hannah then hid behind a rock while the weasel then sniffed for the rabbits.

"No long ear?" Asked/Said Weasel.

Just as the weasel was about to leave Hannah then rose up from the rock and the weasel saw her and chased after Hannah as she ran.

Hannah then went inside the hole.

"Mouse mouth for know, long ear later." Said the weasel as he followed Hannah inside the hole.

Outside of the warren the others were hiding in the grass so the weasel won't find them, Keehar then later gave the signal and everyone then rose from the grass and then went inside the warren.

The weasel then couldn't see Hannah and started to turn back.

Hannah then saw this and put her paws in her mouth to make her louder.

"Smelly breath, smelly breath!" Said Hannah as the weasel heard her and snarled in anger and chased after her again.

Hannah then ducked into the small hole so the weasel won't catch her.

Hannah then turned around to see if the weasel was still there.

The weasel then smirked as he corned Hannah but then heard a strange noise and turned around as everything went dark.

The rabbits then moved the rocks so the weasel wouldn't come out.

Hannah then emerged from the hole in the wall.

"Oh, pretty scary, eh?" Asked/Said Hannah.

"Oh, you wonderful Hannah!" Yelled Hazel.

"Yeah, I suppose, that Gulls and Mice aren't completely useless after all." Said Bigwig finally.

Hannah then gasped.

"Praise indeed, that's the best we're gonna get from you eh, Bigwig?" Asked Hannah.

Bigwig just stares at Hannah in embarrassment.

Everyone soon got out of the warren to celebrate their victory over the weasel.

"Easy as acorns falling off an oak." Said Hazel.

Just then a voice then appeared again.

"Bigwig, where are you?" Asked the voice.

Everyone then looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

"It's the black rabbit of inle." Said Hawkbit as he covered Warmth and Frost's eyes to avoid seeing it.

Bigwig then rose from where he was lying.

"I'll uh, I'll have to go now." Said Bigwig as he looks at Hawklaw.

"Be good Hawklaw." Said Bigwig as his son hugged him.

"I don't want you to go." Said Hawklaw as he was sobbing while Bigwig rubbed Hawklaw's head with his paws.

"I know, but we always don't have a choice." Said Bigwig as he let go of Hawklaw and ran towards the voice followed by Hazel and Fiver.

"No, get back, if you face the black rabbit, he'll take you too." Said Bigwig hoping his friends would run, but they didn't.

"We're letting you face him alone." Said Hazel.

The voice later got closer to them.

"Bigwig!" Said the voice.

Just then the two rabbits from earlier then came from the bushes to reveal themselves.

Everyone was in shock.

"By Frith, it's captain Holly and his son Ash and, wait were his other one?" Said Hazel seeing as thought he can't remember Holly's other son.

Holly and Ash later fell on the ground as Hazel and Bigwig walked forward to them.

"We've been searching for you, for days." Said Holly as he was exhausted as was the other one who was panting.

Fiver then came up.

"You were right lad, we should all have left when we had the chance." Said Holly.

"Did anyone else get out?" Asked Fiver hoping to have more company.

"Pimpernel and my other son is safe, I had to leave them in another warren, Sandleford's gone, destroyed, we're all that's left, and all the young one's mothers except Blaze's seeing as though she died when he was born are gone to, dead man killed them." Said Holly as everyone turned around to see all the young one's crying except Pipkin seeing as though his parent were dead before they left Sandleford, and Blaze seeing as though his mother died after his birth.

"It's all right, Holly, your safe now, your with us." Said Bigwig.

Fiver then looked at Hazel.

"I saw it all in my head, I saw the fear, but part of me hoped I was wrong." Said Fiver.

"I know." Said Hazel.

"Sandelford's gone and we're all alone, what do we do Hazel?" Asked Fiver

"What our ancestors did before us, we go on Fiver." Hazel replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Easy Life

Chapter 3: The Easy Life **[A/N I'm just showing you what I have so far.]**

After Holly and Ash's arrival to Watership Down they later rested.

Holly and Ash were asleep while Ash was snuggle his father for warmth while Holly was muttering and panting is sleep.

Holly then had a nightmare of the woods the were in while running away from the owl, although Holly managed to get to the tree Ash, however did not as he fell to the ground, exhausted and the owl then snatched him away.

Holly then screamed as he heard a voice.

"It's all right, Holly, wake up, you and Ash are safe at Watership Down." Said Fiver as Holly was screaming and panting.

Holly then woke up with a yell, which woke up Ash.

Holly then looked at Fiver.

"Oh, Fiver it's you, we got to go back for Pimpernel and Sunflower." Said Holly with concern on his voice.

"When your better." Said Fiver as Holly nodded as he and Ash fell asleep again.

Fiver then went out of the burrows to catch up to the others.

As Fiver got out of the burrows he saw Blackberry giving digging lessons to Hawkbit, Dandelion, Pipkin, Blaze, Hawklaw, Warmth, Frost and Thyme.

"Morning all." Said Fiver to the others.

"Lovely day isn't it, Uncle Fiver?" Asked/Said Blaze as Hawkbit groaned and everyone looks at him.

"Hawkbit's not really a Moring rabbit, are you dear boy." Said Dandelion as he rose from the grass.

Fiver, Blaze and Hawklaw then went to Hazel and Bigwig.

"I still can't believe that Sandlford warren is gone, Holly and Ash was luck enouth to escape." Said Hazel as he looks at a direction with Bigwig.

"Yeah, you and Fiver thank for making us leave." Said Bigwig.

"Yes, his visions saved us all." Said Hazel with a sad look.

"But that doesn't mean he's right about everything." Said Bigwig.

Blaze, Fiver and Hawklaw came up to them.

"I never said I was." Said Fiver while Blaze and Hawklaw were rubbing their father's legs.

Bigwig then chuckled nervously with an embarrassed look.

"How's Holly and Ash." Asked Bigwig to pass the awkwardness.

"Better, he want's to go back to Pimpernel and Sunflower." Said Fiver.

Bigwig then looked at Hazel.

"You see Hazel, That's an Owsla captain for you, more concerned for his troops that himself." Said Bigwig with glory.

"Why worry about Pimpernel and Sunflower?, Holly said that they're safe in a fine big warren." Asked/Said Hazel as he wondered.

Fiver then looked at the direction.

"Yeah well, I'm more sure it's more safer then this forsaken place." Said Bigwig.

Fiver then turned to Bigwig.

"Your wrong, Bigwig this is the only safe place." Said Fiver as he looked at the direction again.

"Tell you what, let's find Pimpernel and Sunflower, and have a look at this mysterious warren, we might like it." Said Bigwig as Hazel gave him a look.

"Not trying to get out of digging burrows, are you?" Asked/Said Hazel.

Bigwig then chuckled and looked away.

"Perish the thought, I was only thinking of Pimpernel and Sunflower." Said Bigwig as he stare at Blackberry flirty.

Blackberry then began her lesson.

"Now the trick is to get the rhythm going." Said Blackberry as she digs.

"The front legs push back, the back likes to kick." Said Blackberry.

Hawkbit then groaned.

"Sounds complicated." Said Hawkbit as he moaned.

Blackberry then came out of the hole.

"Now who want's to go first?" Asked Blackberry.

Hawkbit then pointed to Dandelion while Pipkin and Dandelion then pointed to Hawkbit.

"Hawkbit it is." Said Blackberry as Hawkbit then pulled a frown before hopping over to Blackberry.

"Remember, the front legs push back." Said Blackberry as she to remind Hawkbit, but was cut off by him.

"I think I got it." Said Hawkbit before he went inside the hole.

Meanwhile Keehar was still resting his wing and was sleeping.

Hawkbit then tried to dig but then screamed.

"Ow, broke a nail." Said Hawkbit which woke up Keehar.

"Not's so much noise please, Keehar resting." Said Keehar.

"Got any worms, for Keehar?" Asked Keehar as he was hungry.

Hawkbit then jumped.

"Oh, here's one, no he's gone." Said Hawkbit.

Hazel then went up to the group as he got hit with on his face by Hawkbit.

Hazel then coughed.

"Keep up the good work, Hawkbit." Said Hazel as he sighed.

Blaze then tried to keep himself from laughing.

"We're going off to find Pimpernel and Sunflower." Said Hazel as he explained.

"That's right idea." Said Dandelion.

"Oh, just like a buck, do anything to get out of real work." Said Blackberry as she rolled her eyes.

Hawkbit then came out of the hole.

"I'll just tidy up a bit and I'll be right with you." Said Hawkbit as he wiping the dirt off him.

"Me too." Said Pipkin as he hopped to join the others.

"Uh, it's just Bigwig, Fiver and me this time, sorry." Said Hazel.

"Your sorry." Said Hawkbit as he humped.

"I know buck don't usually dig." Said Hazel as he opened his eyes and reopened them.

"But this a new place with new ideas, Blackberry needs your help." Said Hazel as Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin then frowned at him.

"I hate new ideas." Said Hawkbit as he shook his head.

Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver then went down the hill until Holly with Ash on his back came up.

"Hang on we're coming to." Said Holly as he and Ash joined up with them

"I'd rather you stay behind Holly, your still weak." Said Hazel.

Bigwig then scoffed him.

"That's what you think, He's Owsla we can handel anything, right Holly." Said Bigwig as he turned to Holly.

"Are you sure your up to this Holly?" Asked Hazel.

"Yes, I think so, who's in charge here anyway." Said Holly wondering who is chief here.

Bigwig then looked at the ground.

"Well if we're gonna go then let's go." Said Bigwig.

Before the other could take another hop they stopped by another two voices.

"Can we come along too?" Asked Blaze as he hopped in front of his father.

"Eh, no sorry." Said Bigwig.

Blaze and Hawklaw then looked at the ground in sadness.

"Sorry lads, but we can't have two running about everywhere." Said Bigwig as he comfort his son.

"Please." Said both Blaze and Hawklaw with a cute puppy eye look.

"Don't you give us that look." Said Fiver.

They tried to close their eyes, but it was soon to much for them.

"Oh, fine, you can come along, but stick close ok." Said Hazel as Blaze and Hawklaw jumped in Excitement and shouting victory.

"We promise." Said both Blaze and Hawklaw.

The rabbit then finally hopped to the mysterious warren that Holly was talking about.

The rabbits then hopped to a large grass field and later into a horse pen.

The horse then saw the rabbits and ignored them and soon realized that Fiver was under him.

The rabbits then stopped for a little break.

Bigwig then sniffed the air.

"Hmm, doesn't looks quite bad during the day doesn't it?" Asked Bigwig.

The rest of the group then catched up to them.

"The warrens is on the other side of the woods." Said Holly.

Holly then looked at the others.

"Wait till you see it, a fellow called Cowslip seems to be in charge." Said Holly with a smile.

"Well either he is or he isn't." Said Bigwig.

Holly then frowned at Bigwig.

"You think so." Said Holly before he stood up.

"Anyway, you never seen a healthier sneaker bunch." Said Holly.

"Their living the easier life I'll tell you that." Said Holly.

"So there's not much hope of them joining us." Said Hazel as Bigwig turned his head.

"Maybe we should join them." Said Bigwig as he hopped ahead of the others as the others catch up.

The rabbits then stopped again while Bigwig ran ahead.

Fiver then looks at Holly.

"Something about Cowslip bothers you, doesn't it Holly?" Asked Fiver.

"I never said that." Replied Holly.

"With Fiver, you don't have to." Said Hazel.

Holly then looked at the ground.

"Well since you ask, yes Cowslip seem a bit off, they all did." Said Holly as he looks up.

"As if they were, lost?" Asked Fiver.

"Something like that, how do you know?." Asked/Said Holly as Bigwig then came back.

"He gets feelings." Said Bigwig.

"Is something wrong, Fiver?" Asked Hazel as he looks at Fiver.

"I don't know." Fiver Replied as he shook his head.

"Right, we're not here to play bobstones." Said Bigwig as he turned around.

The rabbits then saw a cream colured buck with a slightly green colured little doe with a orange buck with a pink buck beside him, munching on a carrot with their ears down.

"Not scared of being seen are they?" Asked Bigwig in amazement.

"Look at the size of the burrows, you can get a horse in their." Said Hazel also in amazement.

"The big one cream colure's Cowslip, the orange one is called Strawberry, they said they can take care of Pimpernel." Said Holly as he introduces them.

"Who are those young ones?" Asked Fiver.

"The green is Vanilla, she's Cowslip's only daughter, while the other one is called Blueberry, He's Strawberry's only son." Holly replied.

Fiver then began to shake.

"I don't think I like this place." Said Fiver as he stopped shivering.

"Shows what you know, these rabbits have got a life here." Said Holly in anger.

"We're not turning back now, Fiver." Said Bigwig.

A rain drop then fell on Hazel's nose and it began to rain.

"I prefer sleeping in a dry burrow." Said Hazel as he and the other looked at the sky.

The rabbits then went to Cowslip, Vanilla, Strawberry and Blueberry.

Cowslip and Strawberry then went around like some kind of dance.

"Welcome, welcome greeting all, it's so nice of you to call." Said both Cowslip and Strawberry.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Hazel as he whispered with his paw up.

"It's a thing they do when they greet people." Said Holly with a whispered with his paw up.

Cowslip and Strawberry then stopped dancing and looked at the rabbits.

"We've come for Pimpernel and Sunflower." Said Holly.

Cowslip, Vanilla, Strawberry and Blueberry then went inside the warren.

"Come inside, out of the rain, soft and sweet." Said Cowslip.

The rabbits then followed them into the warren.

Although Hazel had to push Fiver in.

"It's alright, Fiver, I thing their harmless." Said Hazel as Blaze and Hawklaw giggled.

"Quite a place." Said Bigwig in amazement.

"We like it, somewhere to rest one's wary head in the evening." Said Cowslip as Bigwig and the others catched up, while Hazel, Fiver and Blaze looked at the rain.

"There's a winter in here, a coldness that never ends, can you smell it Hazel?" Asked/Said Fiver.

Hazel then sniffed the warren.

"It smells fine to me, your tired Fiver, thing will look better in the morning." Said Hazel as he, Fiver and Blaze hopped to catch up with the others.

"I don't know Hazel, dawn fells a long way away." Said Fiver.

Cowslip and the others then stopped were there a lot of rabbits there.

Hazel then had to push Fiver again for him to get in.

"Look at them, Hazel." Said Fiver as he saw a lot of rabbits staring at them.

"Their eyes their so far away." Said Fiver.

Hazel then stood up besides Fiver.

"I see healthy, well groomed rabbits, what is wrong with you?" Asked/Said Hazel.

Fiver then backed away from Hazel till he hit a wall.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Asked Holly.

"There's certainly room for us, if we wanted to move in." Said Bigwig.

Hazel then sniffed again.

"They smell outrageously healthy." Said Hazel.

Bigwig then sniffed.


End file.
